


You Are My One and Only

by melbelle91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff at the end though, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbelle91/pseuds/melbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are already out and are expecting their first child, but something goes terribly wrong. Inspired by the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and while I was writing this, it was at like 2am so I'm sorry, it kind of sucks.  
> larrypromptsplease.tumblr.com is where I originally posted this.

It had been a year and a half since Louis and Harry came out as a couple. At first it was a little rough for them, with the band still being as big as it was and with all of the publicity and girl and, it was just stressful, to say the least. Once everything and everyone calmed down, however, it was perfect for the two boys. They married about 5 months after they came out, they loved each other so much that they couldn’t wait any longer. Everything was wonderful, they didn’t have to hide in public and they could actually act like a real married couple and not just “friends." It was amazing for the two of them.

"Hey Louis, what do you think about kids," Harry asked Louis, out of the blue like it was just a normal, simple question for the 22 year old and the 20 year old. Louis cocked his head to the side, confused by Harry’s question. 

“Harry, I thought we both agreed that we wanted children. Why do you ask?" Louis asked slowly with confusion laced in his voice. Harry looked up at him with hopeful eyes. 

"I think I….I want…" Harry tried to say, but he just couldn’t spit it out. Louis finally got the realization of what Harry was trying to say and it kind of, well, it really hit him by surprise. Louis’ eyes got wide as he looked at Harry once more, who was staring up at Louis with a serious look on his face. 

"A-are you suggesting that we start our family….now?" Louis stuttered as he tried to get the idea in his head. He didn’t think that Harry, out of all people, would want to start a family so soon. Harry nodded and started to explain to Louis why. He told him excuse after excuse and Louis was getting more and more convinced by the minute until finally Louis agreed with Harry. All of his reasons were valid after all They’ve been married for about a little over a year now, they were both perfectly capable adults, and the band wasn’t supposed to have any tours or new albums coming out for a while since they were all on hiatus to live out their other dreams as individuals. 

After a few weeks or so, Louis and Harry started looking for egg donors. Most of the woman that they saw were crazy and didn’t seem like they would really connect with Louis and Harry as people. Finally, after searching and searching, they found the perfect egg donor. She seemed like a nice girl and didn’t have any health issues whatsoever. They met at the doctors office and both Harry and Louis decided to use Harry’s sperm first, because he’s the one who brought this all up in the first place anyways. 

After about 3 months into the pregnancy was when Louis and Harry were getting excited about being parents. They saw other celebrity’s with children of their own and it seemed like everywhere they walked, they saw things that either associated with babies or just reminded them of babies. They got so excited and elated and they just felt like they were on top of the world. 

“Do you want to know the sex of the child?" The doctor asked the couple. Harry looked at Louis and shook his head, looking at him for approval. They both shook their heads in response, still looking at the screen in awe, as they saw their first child right before their eyes. It always seemed to get the both of them so choked up, seeing their magnificent child in front of them. Everything was ideal, until the 5th month. 

Harry and Louis were both with the boys, hanging out and having fun catching up with each other until Louis’ phone rang. He apologized before getting up and walking away with the phone to his ear. They all shrugged and went back to their previous conversation. Harry was laughing and having a great time until Louis came back, his face emotionless. 

"Harry we have to go. Now." Louis told him sternly, as if he was trying not to let his voice crack. Harry looked at the others before nodding, leaving with Louis. The car ride back to their flat was a quiet one and Harry kept trying to ask Louis what was wrong but Louis blocked him out, only focusing on the rode ahead of them. When they got back to their flat and opened the door, Louis stormed in with Harry right on his tail. 

"What the hell was that Lou? What’s wrong, please tell-"

"The baby’s gone Harry!" Louis shouted to Harry. 

Harry all of a sudden felt numb all over his body, trying to grasp what was happening. After a few moments, Harry looked at Louis straight in the eyes, seeing that there were tears streaming down Louis’ face. 

"Ho-How?" Harry asked Louis, barely above a whisper. Louis choked back a sob before explaining everything to him. The woman that was carrying their baby got into a car crash, she was fine but it was fatal for the baby. As soon as all of this went through Harry and he got to really register what was happening at that moment, he dropped to his knees, wracking with sobs. Louis was right along with him, both of them hugging each other, sitting on the ground, crying and sobbing. 

"I don’t understand, why? Why would they do that to-"

"To our little girl, Harry. We were going to have a girl," Louis told him, his voice wavering from all of the crying that he was doing. Harry started to cry even harder. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. This is not what was supposed to happen, they were supposed to be a happy family, all together as one. Now, they had lost a vital member to their new growing family, and it was rough dealing with it. 

"We’ll get through this babe, I promise to you, I swear. We’ll always remember our little girl," Louis told Harry, but Harry was shaking his head no. 

"Her names Darcy. We will never forget Darcy," Harry whimpered to Louis, who smiled sadly at him, nodding. Harry just continued to cry harder in Louis’ arms as they both just sat their in silence. 

~3 years later~

"Harry, could you help me please? I don’t know if I can handle Joshua right now, he’s really shooting tonight!" Louis yelled to Harry. Harry laughed and got out of bed, looking at the clock. It was 3:25 am and it was Louis’ turn to take care of Joshua. who was 4 months old. 

"I’m coming, I’m coming," Harry yelled back at Louis. When he came into the room, it was a funny sight, seeing Louis standing there, trying to get the diaper onto Joshua. 

"You know, it was your turn tonight, I don’t even know why I’m here right now." Harry told Louis, yawning. 

"Because you love me," Louis told Harry with a smirk playing on his face as he gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. Harry watched Louis finish off with Joshua perfectly fine and set him down in his bed. Harry cocked his head to the side, wondering why Louis needed him so badly. Louis noticed Harry’s expression and just said, 

"Well, I’m not going to sing to him, am I?"And that was Harry’s cue take over. Harry laughed at stood over Joshua’s crib, singing Look After You by The Fray softly until Joshua finally drifted off to sleep. Harry smiled softly, knowing that that song was one of his favorites. Harry looked up to see Louis looking at a sonogram picture of Darcy. Harry came up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist. Louis leaned back into Harry’s embrace, sighing softly. 

"Why do you think she was taken away from us?" Louis asked softly. Harry pondered Louis’ question for a moment before answering, 

"I bet she was needed back up their, she had bigger plans, probably going to be the first female president or an astronaut or something." Louis grinned and chuckled softly at Harry’s words.

"Do you still miss her?" Louis asked Harry. Harry turned Louis around slowly before putting his hands on his hips and kissing Louis passionately before breaking away, whispering to Louis, 

"I miss her every single day, and it breaks my heart to know that she isn’t with us right now and I’ll always love her, but she’s probably in a better place. She was needed elsewhere."

Louis smiled before intertwining his hand with Harry’s and pulling him back to their bedroom for a well needed rest after a long night.


End file.
